The New Girl
by ma-chan06
Summary: Kagome's cousin from North America is sent to a boarding school in Japan for causing too much trouble but, she arrives 3 months early. So for the time being, she'll have to stay with Kagome. How will this affect Kag's time travelling? How will InuY react?
1. Breaking the News

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha so don't sue me. However, Maria Lopez and Leonardo the Iguana are my own creations.  
  
Summary: Kagome's cousin from North America is sent to a boarding school in Japan for causing too much trouble but, she arrives 3 months early. So for the time being, she'll have to stay with Kagome. How will this affect Kagome's time travelling? How will Inuyasha react?  
  
Comments: This is my first Inuyasha fic so be easy on the flames and I suck at writting so if you see any major mistakes please tell me.  
  
The New Girl  
  
Chapter 1 - Breaking the news  
  
"What do you mean you need a break!?" shouted Inuyasha. "Don't tell me you have to go do those tests again!?."  
  
Kagome sighed, she never liked telling Inuyasha she had to go back to her time. He always made such a big deal out of it. It was always the same thing, she'd tell him she was leaving, he'd get mad, she'd try to convince him, he'd say no, she'd get mad and try to go to the well, he'd try stop her, she would "sit" him and then she'd go home.  
  
"No, it's not to go do tests." she said.  
  
"Then what?" asked Shippo  
  
"Well, my cousin from America --"  
  
"Amireeka?" he interrrupted.  
  
//That's true, they don't know any other countries then the ones in Asia.//  
  
"It's a land very far from here, on the other side of the pacific ocean."  
  
"That's impossible!" said Inuyasha "No youkai can cross that ocean, so how can weak humans do it."  
  
"America wasn't discovered by crossing that ocean, it was discovered by crossing another smaller ocean."  
  
"There's another ocean?" asked Shippo.  
  
"How come I've never seen this other ocean?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Because you'd have to go to Europe --'  
  
"Yeroopphe?" asked Shippo.  
  
"Look, do you want me to give you a history lesson or do you want to know why I have to leave?" asked a mad Kagome to the hanyo & young fox demon who quickly shut up.  
  
"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted" eying Inuyasha. "My cousin is coming over and I can't risk her finding out about the well. She might go throught the well and get killed or something worse." explained Kagome. "I can't have her follow me around. So, I'll have to be extra careful when coming here".  
  
"For how long will this last, Kagome-chan?" said Sango.  
  
"Well, my cousin will have to stay with me until her school starts which is in about 3 months."  
  
"THREE MONTHS!?" screamed Inuyasha.  
  
"Settle down, Inuyasha. Lady Kagome will still be travelling with us, just less frequently." said Miroku.  
  
"It's just like Miroku said. I'll still be here." said Kagome.  
  
"No! You'll just have to tell your cousin to stay with someone else, either that or I could find a solution" said Inuyasha showing off his claws.  
  
"Oh no you don't! Sit!" screamed Kagome.  
  
WHAM! Inuyasha hits the ground face first.  
  
"If you show yourself to my cousin or harm her in any way you'll get that and a hundred times more" said Kagome.  
  
~ End Chapter 1  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
I know it's not much, but it's a start I guess. Thanks for reading and please review. 


	2. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha so don't sue me. However, Maria Lopez and Leonardo the Iguana are my own creations.  
  
Summary: Kagome's cousin from North America is sent to a boarding school in Japan for causing too much trouble but, she arrives 3 months early. So for the time being, she'll have to stay with Kagome. How will this affect Kagome's time travelling? How will Inuyasha react?  
  
Comments: Thank you, Tigrlily, Kawaii Bunny & Ruki Lee/Rika Wong for reviewing ^.^ Any words that are between //...// are what the person is directly thinking. And anything between ... are words that are said by Maria that are either English, French etc. It also means that the others won't exactly understand what she's saying.  
  
The New Girl  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 - The Arrival  
  
"Sota!" called Mrs. Higurashi "It's time to go pick up your cousin at the airport"  
  
"But big sister isn't here yet"  
  
"I'm sorry Sota, but we can't wait any longer, she's probably saying good- bye to her little friends. Now, come on we have to leave."  
  
" Ok..." said Sota starting to walk down the stairs towards the car.  
  
"That jerk! I can't believe him." said Kagome while getting out of the well cabin.  
  
"Big sister! Your back!" he said while running towards her.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Hurry up, we're going to go pick up cousin at the Airport!" exclaimed Sota grabbing Kagome by the hand.  
  
A little while later, in the car...  
  
"This is so exciting, I'm going to meet my niece for the very first time."  
  
"What? You mean you've never met her before?" asked Kagome.  
  
"No I haven't, and neither has your grandfather. You see, your uncle moved to America soon after he wed. And since they needed all the money they could get to build their life there, they never had the time or money to come over."  
  
"You must miss him alot Granpa?" asked Sota.  
  
"Yes I do, he was my eldest son. And I hardly get any news from him anymore. The day he called and said that his daughter was coming here was the first time in 6 years I've ever had contact with him." explained granpa.  
  
//I wonder what happend during those 6 years//  
  
"We're here" said Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"What do you you think she's gonna be like, big sister?" asked Sota.  
  
"I dunno. I guess we'll find out soon enough"  
  
They walked inside the airport, it was crowded. They looked for the place where Flight 109E landed. It hard enough just walking through the crowd that they almost got lost. After a little pushing and running they finally arrived to the place they were looking for. Surprisingly enough, it was practically empty unlike the rest of the place.  
  
"Is that her?" said Sota, pointing to the only teenaged girl in the waiting hall.  
  
She had tan skin, black hair with pink strands tied in a loose ponytail and purple eyes!? must be contact lenses. She wore a necklace hidden by a tight t-shirt that was high enough to show off her bellbotton ring. She was also wearing baggy pants with a chain, had a pair of suglasses on the top of her head and had a small sweater tied around her hips. Surrounding her were 4 black suitcases, a blue back pack, a tiny pink bag and a black box.  
  
"I think so" said Mrs. Higurashi walking up to the young girl. "Hello, are you Kosuke Higurashi's daughter?"  
  
"Yeah, I am.. what's it to you?" the teenaged girl asked.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled "I'm your aunt, I'm so so glad I finally get to meet you. You'll be staying with us for 3 months. Here" grabbing her hand "let me introduce you, This is your grandfather"  
  
who gave her a frim nod.  
  
"and your cousins, Kagome."  
  
"Hi" said Kagome  
  
"and Sota."  
  
who waved at her from behind his sister  
  
"We're all glad your coming to live with us"  
  
"Sorry the feeling ain't mutual." she mumbled.  
  
"What?" asked her aunt.  
  
"Nothing, My name's Maria. And unlike you, I don't wanna be here. Unless you were unawear, I was only sent here because father though I was out of control. He could've at least send me here when the school started but no! He just had to send away as soon as possible. So, don't expect me to be hugging you out of joy. Cause after 3 months you'll never want to see me again."  
  
"Talk about first impressions" Kagome mumbled.  
  
"Alright..., w-would you like help with those suitcases?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Ok, but don't grab anything else."  
  
The road home was a quiet one. Maria was looking out the window holding a black box. She was really proctective over that black box. Kagome would've asked her what was inside but didn't feel like getting yelled at. Her ears still hurt from hearing Inuyasha's yelling this morning. Once they got home, they put Maria's stuff in the spare room and when off to do their own thing. Maria went outside staring at the sunset.  
  
//This may be my chance to make friends with her.//  
  
"It's lovely sunset isn't it?" said Kagome.  
  
"Humpf whatever, there's nothing interesting here anyways" she said "I'm going inside." she passes by Kagome hitting her lightly with her shoulder.  
  
Kagome sighed. //So much for being friends.//  
  
Meanwhile in the Sengoku Jidai...  
  
"Damn that Kagome" growled Inuyasha "Doesn't she know the more time she spends in her time, the more we loose ground on Naraku and the shikon shards".  
  
He'd never admit it but, Inuyasha got real bored everytime Kagome left. It was like time stopped and he was the only one who noticed it. Everyone has something to do, except him. All he wants is to gather all the shikon shards and become a full youkai. But, how can he do that without his shard detector? All he ever does while Kagome is gone is laze about.  
  
"If she expects me to wait for her like some kind of pet waiting for their master, she's sadly mistaken" Inuyasha said to himself while heading towards the well.  
  
~ End Chapter 2  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
That's all for now! Thanks for reading and please review ^.^ It's suck I know but it'll get better, I hope :p 


	3. The Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha so don't sue me. However, Maria Lopez and Leonardo the Iguana are my own creations.  
  
Summary: Kagome's cousin from North America is sent to a boarding school in Japan for causing too much trouble but, she arrives 3 months early. So for the time being, she'll have to stay with Kagome. How will this affect Kagome's time travelling? How will Inuyasha react?  
  
Comments: Thank you, Jenifer, Lauren, Jupiter Light & AngelsExist for reviewing ^.^ Sorry it took so much time to update, I just got lazy. I have so many ideas I just have to find out how to put them in the story.  
  
The New Girl  
  
Chapter 3 - First Encounter  
  
The sounds of punk rock music fills the shrine while loud thumping noises from movings objects are heared coming from the foreign teenager's room.  
  
"What is she doing?" screamed Sota.  
  
"What did you say, dear?" asked his mother.  
  
It has been less than an hour that they had been home and she was already causing trouble. Everyone was nice to her, but she kept brushing them off. Kagome wasn't in a really good mood right now since she was trying to catch up on her math homework and Maria was just making things worse. Because of the loud noise it made it impossible to concentrate and on top of that the noise was giving her a headache and hurting her ears. Kagome was extreamly mad, in fact this was the first time Sota and her mother ever seen such an angry look coming from her. In truth, she had only once been this mad to someone and that was Inuyasha, but it seems he has a rival cause at this rate Maria might just beat him.  
  
"Arg, I try to be nice but this is crazy." said Kagome covering her ears and heading towards her cousin's room.  
  
"Rock! Is what we're all about! It's what we live for! C'mon shout it out! Rock!" sang Maria while opening her last suitcase.  
  
But just then, a fuming Kagome opens the door, heads towards the stereo and turns it off.  
  
"Hey! What was that for!?" screamed Maria.  
  
"What are you? Deaf? That music could be heard all over Tokyo!" shouted Kagome  
  
"Good, maybe now they'll what good music sounds like"  
  
"Arhg, look! This is a peaceful shrine and we would like to keep it that way. So keep that music of yours down. And you know, you could learn to be a bit more respectful and polite, we're giving you free room and food, we're nice to you but you take it as an insult. What's your problem!? And if I ever hear that much noise coming from this room again, I'm gonna break that stereo of yours and make it into a bonfire with your suitcases" said Kagome before heading out and slaming the door.  
  
"...Man, does she have a temper, you'd think she'd be more grateful for some excitement. This place is so boring." she said while bending over to pick up an iguana. "Good thing you're here, you hungry baby?"  
  
Suddenly a noise could be heard comin' from the well cabin. Since Maria's room is the nearest to it, she was the only one able to hear it.  
  
"What's that noise?" ahe puts her pet iguana, Leonardo, on her bed and headed towards the window. "There's someone there. Stay there Leonardo, I'll be right back" she said while putting her iguana in an open suitcase on the floor then sneaked out of the room through the window.  
  
At the well,  
  
"Just great, How could I forget today was the new moon" said Inuyasha who just broke a part of a wooden wall in his human form. "I'll come back tomorrow morning" he pulling his fist out of the wall.  
  
"Hey you!"  
  
"Huh?" said Inuyasha while turning around to see at the top of the stairs leading to the well.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" They both said at the same time.  
  
~ End Chapter 3  
  
Please review. Yay, my first cliffhanger! (I think) ^.^;; 


	4. Maria, Maria

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha so don't sue me. However, Maria Lopez and Leonardo the Iguana are my own creations.  
  
Summary: Kagome's cousin from North America is sent to a boarding school in Japan for causing too much trouble but, she arrives 3 months early. So for the time being, she'll have to stay with Kagome. How will this affect Kagome's time travelling? How will Inuyasha react?  
  
Comments: Sorry for the wait. I need help, I suck, I got the whole story in my head. I just can't put it in writting :p Anyways thank you to the people who reviewed and I hope you enjoy the story ^.^;;  
  
The New Girl  
  
Chapter 4 - Maria, Maria  
  
"Huh?" said Inuyasha as Maria came closer to him.  
  
"Okay, that's was weird" she said as she walked closer to him and pulling out a flashlight. //Boy, it's dark in here// pointing the flashlight at him.  
  
"Dammit woman, are you trying to get me blind!?" he said while protecting his eyes with his hands.  
  
"Humpf, boys can be such babies" she said moving the flashlight away from him.  
  
"Are you calling ME a BABY!?"  
  
"Yeah!" then gave him an amused look "Why? Did I hurt your feewings? Poor baby." she said laughing.  
  
"Arrg, you better NOT be making fun of ME?" he said glaring at her  
  
"Aww, is baby getting mad? Poor thing" she teased him again  
  
"I'm warning you, if you keep doing that I going to have to hurt you and I won't go easy on you just because your a girl"  
  
"Do I look scared? Let's see what you got" she said smiling as she got into a fighting pose.  
  
"You asked for it!" said Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha charge into her but she tripped down the staires before he attacked and grabbed him by the collor dragging him down with her as they ended up on the ground. Inuyasha landed top of Maria, her flashlight on fell on the side of her head revealing eachothers faces for the first time. For some reason, they didn't move they just stayed in that position staring at eachother.  
  
Maria looked him over kind of surprise at the position they were in. Normally, in the kind of situation she would of gotten up by now and slapped him silly but, for some reason she just couldn't do it. She looked at him, his skin was soft and she was so close to him that she could feel his breath on her.  
  
//He's kinda cute.// She then looked him in the eye.  
  
//But, Those eyes, they have such sorrow in them.// she remarked.  
  
Suddenly, she sees him stare at her with big eyes as if she were a ghost or something.  
  
"A youkai?" he said in a whisper.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome is studying in her room enjoying the silence while it lasted, when her mother comes in.  
  
"Kagome, I have something to tell you"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's about your cousin..."  
  
"Oh no, please don't. I know I shouldn't have yelled at her but--"  
  
"Honey, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about"  
  
"It isn't?"  
  
"No, you had every right to get mad at her it's just, ... Well, I really want Maria to have a nice stay here. She had it hard back in her home. She's from another culture, another lifestyle--"  
  
"She seems to be doing fine on her own." Kagome mumbled.  
  
"That may be what you think but, she's only been here for a few hours. She'll need our help soon enough. I just want to make sure that when that happends you'll be there for her."  
  
"... sigh Yeah, I will"  
  
"Great, that's all I wanted to hear"  
  
***  
  
Back at the well, Inuyasha stood up quickly and took out his Tetsusaiga pointing it at Maria.  
  
"What do you want youkai?"  
  
"Youkai? What's that? Is that even Japanese?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me."  
  
"What! I seriously don't know what it is."  
  
"How can you not know? What are you, a foreigner?"  
  
"Well, do I look Japanese?"  
  
"No.." he let down his sword.  
  
"Finally. Boy, are you jumpy."  
  
"So your not a youkai..."  
  
"No, unless I am one but I don't know it yet. Till, I get caught in life or death situation and something in my memory cliches and I destroy everyone that gets in my way with my refound knowlegde"  
  
"What!?" Pulling up his sword again.  
  
"I'm kidding, kidding! Don't you have a sense of humor?"  
  
"No, I don't" putting back down his sword. // How could she say she doesnn't know what a youkai is when she described what I did when I became a full-blooded youkai? I better watch out for her. //  
  
"Your loss... Why are you walking around with a sword anyways? Isn't that illegal?"  
  
"How should I know, this time is so confusing."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
//She does?// "So where you from, foreigner?"  
  
"Foreigner?"  
  
"Well, I don't know your name."  
  
"Well, the name'S Maria" pulling out her hand to shake his.  
  
//What does she want? Is this a trick? I should've known, she was lying. She is a youkai// though Inuyasha looking at Maria's hand in confusion.  
  
"Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you, this is how we greet in my country. Here" she grabs his hand then shakes it and let's go smiling at him.  
  
"What? Why are you smiling?"  
  
"Nothing, you just looked amazed at so little"  
  
"Feh"  
  
"I'm from America by the way"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You asked where I was from"  
  
//Ameerweeca? That sounds familiar....// he though.  
  
~ End Chapter 4 Please review. Sorry for the delay ^.^;; 


End file.
